bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny/Gallery
bbt-sheldon-penny.jpg|Penny staring down Sheldon while blackmailing him to get him to help with Leonard's surpise birthday party. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny telling her friends not to let Leonard know that they helped her with her history paper. Big-bang-theory-penny-sheldon-photo1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny meet in the hallway.jpg|Sheldon talking to Penny. Fetch3.jpg|Penny comforting a disgraced Sheldon. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. Mono3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny about the explode as Sheldon wakes his up. Eat5.jpg|Does your religious mother want a testtube grandchild out of wedloc? Goth10.jpg|Training Penny. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon by Amy an apology gift. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for an apology present for Amy. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny.png|Penny telling Sheldon her lingering feelings for Leonard Badfish.jpg|Penny with Sheldon in the laundry room Goth8.jpg|Penny dancing while making breakfast. Redy.jpg|Penny gets Sheldon zonked due to is nervousness. Goth9.jpg|Sheldon puzzled by Penny. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Strap on a pair.png|Sheldon asking Penny out on a date to make Amy jealous Act12.jpg|Penny calling Mrs. Cooper because she "broke" Sheldon. Worksongnano.jpg|Penny making "Penny Blossoms" with Sheldon Bath16.jpg|Sheldon appreciation to Penny's gift of Leonard Nimoy's DNA. ShennyChristmasGifs3.gif|Sheldon's rare hug. ShennyChristmasGifs5.gif|Sheldon's rare hug. ShennyChristmas6.gif|Sheldon's rare hug. ShennyChristmasGifs4.gif|Sheldon's rare hug. Nix3.jpg|Sheldon trying to finad a sitting spot in Penny's apartment. Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg|Sheldon hugging Penny S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Penny acting as a barmaid Nut8.jpg|Sheldon taking over the salesman's job at the computer store. Shennyy.jpg|Sheldon and Penny Jp9.jpg|What? S5EP03 - Sheldon and Penny (staredown).jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Nix8.jpg|Penny and Sheldon talking while climbing the stairs. Xz9.jpg|Sheldon, Penny and online gaming. Xz4.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online game. Xz1.jpg|Sheldon introducing his on-line date find to a game addicted Penny. Xz8.jpg|Penny showing interest in Sheldon's online gaming. PennyPhys.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny a "little physics". CushionSat.jpg|Penny with Sheldon Car3.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. V21.jpg|Sheldon and Penny playing 20 questions. V18.jpg|Sheldon and Penny playing 20 questions. Bath9.jpg|"Leonard Nimoy!!" Veg3.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Sleepover. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny visits Sheldon. Hooker7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Hof6.jpg|Talking to Sheldon on the stairs. Duc11.jpg|Sing Soft Kitty. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here! Nut1.jpg|Penny describing her blackmail with Sheldon threatening his comic book collection. Act13.jpg|Penny giving Sheldon an acting lesson. The-Euclid-Alternative-penny-and-sheldon-7020795-1280-720.jpg|Penny frustrated with Sheldon calling upon a "covenant of friendship" The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's spagetti dinner just after she broke up with Leonard. Duc6.jpg|Penny about to blow up at Sheldon. Penny hopes for a hug.jpg|Penny gives Sheldon a toy transporter. Duc9.jpg|is that my arm? Duc1.jpg|Penny being silly due to her medication. Tangerinefactor.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard before their first date Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Leonard's dream date. Mid5.jpg|Penny kisses Leonard. Bath11.jpg|Leonard gets motorcycle lessons from Penny. Mono5.png|Penny gift to Leonard: a blanket with sleeves. New13.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Twv- Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny about to kiss Leonard (Poppy). penny-leonard-big-bang-theory.jpg|Another awkward moment between Leonard and Penny on their first date The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny.jpg|After proposing during sex! Can1.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Love4.jpg|Can I sleep here? Can6.jpg|You really are a genius. Bath7.jpg|Penny upset over her married boyfriend. TBBT - Penny3.jpg|Quiet moment with Penny and Leonard NEb1.jpg|Watching football with Penny's guy friends. Gre14.jpg|Penny getting jealous. S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny gives Leonard a label maker to tease him TBBT - Penny2.jpg|Penny hugging Leonard S6EP05 - Penny's paper.jpg|Penny got a B minus. BBT - Leonard and Penny 4.jpg|A long list of Penny's faults. Fetch4.jpg|Leonard. You're back! Ab2.jpg|Penny saying goodbye to Leonard after Priya's objections. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Leonard showing Penny a trick in his lab. Con7.jpg|Penny listening to Leonard explanation about her to his new girlfriend Stephanie. BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|Discussing the bug reports. BBT - Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Their real date after Leonard's dream date. Mar6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Leonard & Penny - BBT.jpg|Penny laughing with Leonard. Nix10.jpg|How about...going out...with me. Mat3.jpg|Bite the lime! BBT - Leonard and Penny in bed.jpg|Sleeping together in Leonard's dream. Amy13.jpg|You rat bastard! Fish3.jpg|Kissing Penny good night. React3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Goth11.jpg|Penny acting weird. Bath12.jpg|Leonard comforts Penny. Hof7.jpg|What is this? The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Gently saying no to marriage proposal. The Beta Test Initiation Leonard and Penny at the shooting range.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny and Leonard kiss.jpg|Kissing Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny shot Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. BBT - Leonard and Penny.jpg|After the "shooting" incident date. Mid7.jpg|Penny comforted by Leonard. BBT - Pregnant Penny.jpg|Penny's dream - She's pregnant Jp7.jpg|Wissin' she was kissin'. Tang8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's first date just prior to their kiss. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard dine at her apartment TheBigBangTheoryS2E3-091.jpg|Howard flirting with Penny. TheBigBangTheoryS2E12-182.jpg|Penny with Howard after he got punched in the nose. Season-premiere.jpg|Penny with Raj discussing their night together Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj, you're talking to me. MAte8.jpg|I don;'t understand, but I listen. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Mate7.jpg|Oh, crap. Mate4.jpg|Oh God! Mate6.jpg|THIS NEVER HAPPENED! PennyBedRaj.jpg|Penny in bed with Raj. Herb3.jpg|Raj thinking about Bernadette. Iso2.jpg|Penny admires her portrait. BBT Slider4.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman at comic store New Year's Eve party. Group photo.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. Amy9.jpg|Watching their laser beam bounce off the moon. Jp16.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Penny arguing with Leonard Penny practices bartending.jpg|Everyone is shocked that Raj is talking to Penny. S5EP03 - Penny talks to the gang.jpg|At the apartment. Tbbt421.jpg|Penny dancing in the background with partner's hand on her rear, Sheldon and drunk Amy dancing in the front Mate3.jpg|Finding that Leonard moved out. Za1.jpg|Penny's posse v. Priya. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. Jp10.jpg|Witnessing a car being broken into. Jp4.jpg|Comic book store New Year's Eve party. Love7.png|The lead car. Tbbt202.jpg|Penny with her boyfriend and the gang Eat1.jpg|Penny along for Amy and Sheldon's first date. The Countdown Reflection Shamy, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Discussing where Howie and Bernie can tie the knot. Fetch6.jpg|Hairy nerds from the North Pole. Amy6.jpg|Watching their laser beam bounce off the moon. Time1.jpg|Penny and guys in hallway. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Pennt gives them a Star Trek toy collectible transporter. Jp12.jpg|The nerdy Justice League of America. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|They're mint in box! The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Leonard asking Penny out on a date. Gg8.jpg|Penny's reaction to Beverly kissing Sheldon. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Shamy's monthly date at the Cheesecake Factory. Amy8.jpg|Watching their laser beam bounce off the moon. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. Za4.jpg|Penny helping them on their quest. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj interrupting Penny and Leonard. Para7.jpg|The girls run into Penny's ex. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|The gang playing Halo with Penny. Jp1.jpg|We won! Goth12.jpg|Your my little humongous. S1EP07 - Playing Halo 2.jpg|The gang playing Halo with Penny. Sarcasm.jpg|Penny's first blow up at the guys. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard take-off for the International Space Station. In the Cheeskecake Factory.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Gg1.jpg|Sheldon wants to hang Sir. Issac Newton on the tree. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Leonard. Nut2.jpg|Penny discussing Leonard's surprise birthday party. Jp5.jpg|Penny is not a happy Wonder Woman. Bath18.jpg|Sheldon hugs Penny! Hooker10.jpg|Alicia needs a ride. Love8.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|Penny at the movies with the gang Love10.jpg|Lead car. V10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny's sleepover. Goth13.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. Gre4.jpg|Penny seeing that Leonard and Dr. Plimpton slept together. Amy7.jpg|Finding Zack back. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon and Penny return from Disneyland. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Goth7.jpg|I'll take this in the hall. Love3.jpg|The gang is introduced to Shelbot. Penny serving their food.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang at work. Skankreflex3.jpg|Penny with the gang watching Penny's part in a hemorroid commercial. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-11.jpg|Season 6 opening shot. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj hanging out with Penny and Leonard. Bowl4.jpg|Penny cheers Leonard's strike. S6EP04 - A pie contest.jpg|Pie eating contest. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - contest.jpg|Gender wars. S6EP04 - the contest begins.jpg|Gender wars. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-1.jpg|Pie eating contest. S6EP04 - Where's Waldo contest.jpg|Gender wars. Where's Waldo? Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy coming to comfort Penny. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy trying to shame Sheldon after her aunt's birthday party. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|My boyfriend's a jerk. Love2.jpg|Amy bonding with Penny, her self-proclaimed "Bestie". Amy 4.jpg|Penny with Amy in Penny's chair. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Watching Raj's batchellor party toast online. (Not in final episode) TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy and her "bestie" Skankreflex.jpg|Penny eating The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Penny and Amy talking to Berandette through the door. Wild5.jpg|Deciding about her pretty and expensive shoes. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy preparing for her date. S5Ep01 - Amy questions Penny.jpg|Amy hanging out with Penny. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Penny's posse. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Penny and Amy hanging out in her apartment TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|The girls playing Travel Twister while Penny drinks at the same time Para2.jpg|The pose out for drinks. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Penny calling her ex-classmate to apologize for bullying her. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Bernie and Amy making big sad eyes at Penny. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Watching Raj's batchellor party toast online. (Not in final episode) The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Opening wedding gifts with Penny's Posse. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|The girls hanging out at Penny's apartment. Amy 2.jpg|"Penny's Posse" getting ready to go out dancing. Amy 3.jpg|Penny pouring Amy a drink. BBT = Penny and the girls.jpg|Penny smiling at Leonard (off camera). The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Penny with Amy and Bernadette The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Amy filming the bride's maids party. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Penny and Bernadette.png|Penny listening to Bernadette's complaint about her mother's pregnancy smoking habit The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Benandette's bride's maids party. Za2.jpg|Alcohol? Yes, please. Ccc1.jpg|Treating Sheldon like their child. Za3.jpg|Hanging out with the girls. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory bar. Penny yellow top.jpg|Penny in a yellow top Barbarian Sublimation.jpg|Penny playing "Age of Conan" Past21.jpg|Listening to L&S argue. Hook2.jpg|Penny dressed to out maneuver Alicia. Hooker5.jpg|Penny buys dinner. Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaking up with Leonard. Act10.jpg|Penny playing the Spock role. Xz6.jpg|Penny and her game playing addiction. S6EP01 - Penny's reaction to Raj's words.jpg|Penny's reaction to Raj's kind words Penny Nips 04.jpg|Penny from her apartment door Penny.jpg|Penny Jp11.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. PPP.jpg|Sheldon (knock, knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock , knock, knock)...Sheldon (knock, knock , knock)...Where are my clothes? Penny purple.jpg|Penny from her apartment door Penny teal.jpg|New Neighbor Penny pink.jpg|Pink top Penny is proud of going to the comic book store.jpg|Penny in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Mid6.jpg|Penny as a cat. Xz5.jpg|Penny getting lost in online gaming. Skankreflex6.jpg|Penny pourself herself some wine. Act11.jpg|A disgusted Penny is trying improv with Sheldon. ShennySingSoftKittyToMeGif.gif|Drugged Penny singing Soft Kitty. Eat3.png|Dinner with the Shamy. Penny at the shop.jpg|Penny grocery shopping with Sheldon. Dance1.jpg|Penny dancing. Penny1.png|Penny in green top. Wild7.png|Penny's new shoes are talking to her. The Recombination Hypothesis Penny in a green dress.jpg|Penny in her "slutty" dress. Jp17.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. S01E07 - Sleeping on the couch.jpg|Penny sleeping over at L&S's apartment after Howard and Chrissy take over her bedroom. Penny mixing drinks.jpg|Bartender Penny Nix9.jpg|Penny lamenting her men choices. Penny's reaction when Leonard reactions boldly.jpg|Penny's reaction after Leonard asks her on a date. BBT - Penny is nervous.jpg|Penny worrying about her date. Hof4.jpg|Penny mocking Sheldon by trying to blow up his head "Scanners" style. ShennyGifDanceWithMe.gif|Penny fixing breakfast. The-Terminator-Decoupling-the-big-bang-theory-4784276-1280-720.jpg|Penny on phone with Sheldon discussing his Chinese puzzle box. Time8.jpg|Penny talking about her adventure gettiing to work. Past12.jpg|Checking her test stick. Past6.jpg|Not pregnant! Gg5.jpg|Checking out the busboy. Gg6.jpg|Beverly and Penny at the Cheesecake Factory bar. Hooker11.jpg|Penny vs. Alicia. Hooker14.jpg|Penny and Alicia. TBBT - Penny.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's fake cousin Leo S6EP05 - Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny mad at Leonard for reading her history paper. S1EP07 - Penny and her friends.jpg|We're here to have sex with you. Penny meeting Kevin.png|Penny meets Kevin